Tabby Dabbles
by Acebear2
Summary: dabbles
1. The Kidnapping

Tabby Dabbles

The Kidnapping

Abby was walking down an empty and silent street on her way back to her car. She was almost to her car she could it she had just passed an alleyway when a guy came out of it and walked up behind her and stuck her with a needle falling back into the guy's arms. The guy threw her over his shoulder and carried her to his car. Once he was at his car he opened his trunk and put her inside. After she was inside he took some rope tied her hands and feet together he then duck taped her mouth before shutting the trunk and getting in and driving to the warehouse where he would be holding her.

3 hours later at the warehouse

Abby woke up tied to a chair in a lightly lit room. She couldn't see much were he had blindfolded her and she couldn't really scream because of the duck tape that was still on her mouth. But she did try to move some but stopped when she heard a door open and heard someone walk over to her. Once he was in front of her he took out his burner phone and took a picture of her and sending a text to Tony (getting his number from her phone of course) with a list of demands that he would have 24 hours to complete or he would kill her. After hitting send he went and took off the duck tape off her mouth then the blindfold. Once she saw who had taken her she nearly fell back in the chair because you see Michael was the guy that had taken her. It took her a moment or two but she finally calmed down he finally asked him why he would do this to her.

Meanwhile

Tony was sitting at his desk when the phone went off letting him know he had text so he unlocked his phone and went to his texts and he dropped his phone on his desk after seeing the text from Michael. After a moment or two, he finally plugged his phone into this computer then downloaded the picture and the text. He then put them on the TV before calling Tim and having him come in to try and help find her. It didn't take long for Tim to get back in and for them to get to work on looking for clues in the picture and trying to pin the area where the text came from.

12 hours later

it took them about 12 hours but they finally thought they figured out where she was being held when another text came in reminding them they had 12 more hours and with that text Tim was finally able to pin the warehouse. It didn't take them long to find the warehouse after clearing most of the warehouse they had one more room to clear and it just happens to be the room where she was being held. They then opened the door.

Once the opened the door it wasn't long being Tim tacked Michael while Tony went over to Abby and started untying her arms from the chair. Soon Tim was walking out with Michael in handcuffs. After she was completely untied she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him it didn't take him long to kiss her back they made out a little before finally parting for air. After getting their breath back he told her that he was going to take her to the hospital to get checked out she needed in agreement as he helps her to stand up. It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital after leaving the warehouse.

6 hours later

she was sitting on the hospital bed in her room waiting for the doctor to come in with her discharge papers while Tony went to get the car. It wasn't much longer and the nurse came in with a wheelchair the nurse helped her into the chair and they made their way to the front of the hospital. It wasn't long before they were in front of the car and Tony was helping her out of the chair and into the car.

It didn't take them long to get back to her place after leaving the hospital. She smiled at him once they were inside they then sat on her couch for a little just talking and a few beers she looked over at him and said she was sorry about what happened at the warehouse that her kissing him shouldn't have happened he then looked at her and said hey there was nothing to be sorry for before leaning in and kissing her. Soon she was laying on the couch with him on top of her each kiss getting deeper than the last. Soon they needed air and parted after getting there breath back she then said something that he had wanted to hear her say since the day he met her she told him she wanted him and kissed him again as he picked her up and walked them over to her coffin only setting her down to undress her before picking her up and laying her in her coffin. He then undressed himself before climbing into her coffin and getting on top of her. She then kissed him and asking him if he was sure he wanted to do this he then looked her in the eyes and said he had been waiting for her to tell him she wanted him since he met her and that he was as sure that he wanted her as much as she wanted him and that his feeling for her wasn't just because he wanted to sleep with her because that was only part of his feelings for her. She then smiled at him and said she felt the same way and that Michael kidnapping her was the best thing that has happened because of it bright out their feeling for each other before kissing him and flipping them over so that she was on top. She then lowered herself onto him and started riding him. It wasn't long after she started they came fast and hard together. She then kissed him one last time while they were getting there breath back. After getting there breath back she laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest and snuggling with him. He then kissed her forehead and told her he loved her before they finally fell asleep.

A/n thanks for reading and please review and if you like any of the Dabbles to be turned into a full story just let me know and I will write a full story.

Yours Always

Acebear


	2. The Engagement

The Engagement

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was pacing around their living room waiting for her to come home. he was very nervous because today was their 3 year anniversary and he was finally going to ask her to marry him. He had just finished making them a magnificent dinner. It wasn't long after his third time looking at the door that she opened the door. She smiled at him before shutting the door and walking over and kissing him. He kissed her back deeper while pulling her close. After a few moments of making out they parted for air and after they got their breath back he took her hand and lead her into the kitchen and over to the kitchen table where he had set the table with their dinner. She looked from him to the table for a moment or two before saying everything looks amazing and that she loved him so much. He kissed her before pulling out her chair for her and sitting down across from her.

After dinner they were on the couch they had just sat down with their gifts for each other. After finishing opening their gifts he looked at her and took her hands and told her he had one more little surprise for her. She looked at him as he got up and got down on his knee in front of her. He then pulled the ring out of his jacket pocket and opened it before telling her how much he loved her more than words can say and how these last 3 years with her have been the best years of his life and how he couldn't wait to see what their future held. He then asked her to marry him. She looked at him in shock for a moment or two before finally saying yes. After hearing her say yes he then got up and picked her up and carried her off to their bedroom where they made love for the rest of the night.

A/N chapter 2 is done I know it's short but this one wasn't meant to be long please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


	3. Desk Loving

Desk loving

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Tony was working on his report when she came walking in he smiled at her and said hi gorgeous what are you doing here. She then looked at him and said, babe, it's Christmas Eve and you're here instead of with me in our bed so I came back to spend time with you as she set her bag down next to his. He then stopped writing and pulled her into his lap and started kissing her deep. She moved the way she was sitting so she was now straddling him not breaking their make out. It wasn't long until they were taking each other's clothes off standing up just long enough to take off their pants and underwear /skirt and underwear. She kissed him deeper as she lowered herself onto his hard cock moaning into every kiss as she rides him faster. Soon they were both coming fast and hard after she got her breath back she got up and put her clothes back on and so did he.

After they were dressed she then told him she had a Christmas gift for him in her bag so she picked up her bag and grabbed what she needed and set her bag back down and went and sat back in his lap he then looked at her and asked her and asked her what she had in her hands. She then said why don't you see for yourself as she handed him an 8-week ultrasound picture. He looked at her then at the picture then back to her in shock for a moment before finally saying this is the best Christmas gift ever he then kissed her before she said she felt the same way and that she wanted to make sure that she was passed the miscarriage mark before telling him and that the picture was from last week she then showed him the date. He then said nothing could ruin this moment for him and that he couldn't wait to find out what they were having so because he was excited to go shopping. She then asked him what he wanted the baby to be. He thought about it for a moment before saying that he was hoping for a sweet little beautiful baby girl who is just as sweet and beautiful as her mother. He then asked her what she was wanted the baby to be she then said she also wanted a girl but she wanted her to be just like him with his love of movies and how funny he is. She then said she was going to go home and start making them some dinner. He then said he was just going to finish the report after the holidays that he was going to go home with her and their baby. She smiled at that and picked up her bag before taking his hand and him grabbing his bag and leading her to the elevator.

A/n stopping this dabble here let me know what u think thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	4. The WEDDING

The Wedding

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

Abby was laying on the couch at Ziva and Tim's Apartment she was wide awake it she couldn't sleep she had to be at the church for her wedding in less than 8 hours. It wasn't that she didn't love Tony because she did more then words could say she was just so nervous about how their 2-year-old daughter Kate was going to behave because she was going through her terrible twos. Eventually, she fell asleep dreaming about what the wedding would look like.

Soon she was woken up by Ziva making coffee before going out for her morning run. She smiled at Ziva as she walked into the kitchen. Ziva looked at her and said sorry for waking her that if she wanted she could go back to sleep. Abby looked at her and said its OK Zi I'm already up. Ziva nodded then asked her if she wanted some coffee she said sure and went and got some cups out of the drain board.

So the girls sat and had coffee and just talked before Ziva went on her run.

Hours later at the church

Kate was playing in the corner with some toys Tony had packed in her bag while Tim had gotten Kate dressed while Ziva and Jenny were helping Abby get dressed Jenny was doing Abby's hair while Ziva was putting the final touches on the vail. It wasn't long until they had finished and Ziva picked up Kate and said she was going to to take Kate and check on the boys. Just as she opened the door to leave there was Gibbs Ziva gave Gibbs a kiss on the cheek before walking out and across the hall and over to the guy's room.

Gibbs gave Jenny a kiss before telling both of them how beautiful they looked. They told him to thank you then told him how handsome he looked. Gibbs then gave her the talk he had planned on giving Kelly when she got married the talk she would never get to hear at the end of Gibbs father talk he told her that if she wanted to run all she had to do is say so and he would drive the getaway truck. Jenny then looked at him before starting her mother talk. After Jenny finished her talk Abby thanked both of them and gave them hugs and as they were pulling apart that is when the music started.

Jenny then told them she would see them out there as she grabbed her flowers and gave Gibbs a kiss on the cheek before heading out. Gibbs then looked at Abby and said are you ready she then replied with just don't let me fall and never and he handed her her flowers and the left the room.

Kate and Jenny were the first ones down the aisle followed by Tim and Ziva. Kate throwing black rose petals as she and Jenny went. It didn't take long for Kate, Jenny, Ziva and Tim to Join Tony and Ducky in the front of the aisle (A/n Yes that's right Ducky is going to Marry Tabby). Soon it was Abby and Gibbs turn to walk down the isle Tony started to cry as he saw Abby walking towards him. Soon Gibbs and Abby had joined everyone. She looked at Tony and started to cry so they were both standing there crying happy tears because they hadn't been this happy since they day Kate was born. They took a moment to calm down and Ducky began to marry them.

Tony's vows

Abs I have loved you since the day I met you. Every day with you has been the best day of my life before you I never saw myself as a family man then you blessed me with Kate and now today you are blessing me with becoming my wife I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be my wife and mother of my children when or if we have another baby. Anyways here's to you babe your the best thing that has ever happened to me I love you.

Abby's Vows

Tony before I met you I thought I would never see this day let alone a family I love you and Kate more then words can say you and our little girl mean everything to me and I couldn't ask for a better father and now husband.

She then went and grabbed Kate from Jenny before saying before today the birth of this little girl was the best day of my life but now today is the best day of my life because not only am I marrying the father of my child but he is also the love of my life and best friend.

Ducky said after they exchanged their rings that he could now kiss the bride. It took less than a moment for Tony to kiss her without smushing Kate who was still in Abby's arms everyone cheered and clapped before they were happy.

A/n stopping this dabble here please review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
